Joey Jamie Sweet
Trainer Information Appearance He usually wears a thin gray long sleeve shirt under a black scrubs top, with a silver dog tag. He wears the matching black scrubs bottoms, over the black, worn leather boots. He’s very short and pale with dark brown hair and eyes. His facial features were balanced between soft and angular, although he never seemed to smile. If anything, his expression never changed from emotionless. His hair was kept short in the back and about mid-ear at the sides. His bangs were most comfortably rested above his eyebrows. Personality He’s not very vain about this looks, he thinks he’s ugly and therefore he’s very shy. If there’s a chance for him to put himself down, he probably will. He has wrecked self-esteem. He’s also very quiet and reserved. The only ones he really seems to open up to are his pokémon. He’s known to be kind, fair, and generous, and he keeps to himself. After leaving Pyrite Town, he’s learned to open up more and appreciate the world. He's also a very neat person, and not growing up with much, he tries to respect all his possessions and keep things organized. Biography Pyrite Town is a very dilapidated town run by criminals and desperate men. Joey was never quite Pyrite material, but his parents lacked the money to move. Once he turned 13, he had to work in the local hotel. The manager put on a friendly face for customers, but it was a façade his employees knew well. During the day, Joey worked as a greeter, which proved to be a slow job. To pass the time, he wrote stories in his notebook. At night, he was regulated to cleaning the questionable hotel rooms that were empty. One night, while he was taking out the trash, he found a Pidgey rooting through a dumpster. The small bird was easily won over with half of Joey’s sandwich. Curious as to what would happen; Joey rolled a white and red ball towards the Pidgey for it to be play with. It disappeared inside after unknowingly pecking the button. Joey kept it for a pet ever since and named him Claw. When Joey was 15, he was fed up with the hotel and travelled to Agate Village via a stolen beat-up hover bike, leaving his parents behind. However, it gave out about 3/4 of the way there, and he walked the rest of the way through the desert to Agate Village. There, he befriended a Seel and Igglybuff. After two years of recuperating in Agate, he decided to move to a place called Furoh. He read about the contest halls in a brochure at the local PokeMart and decided they were worth checking out, so he stocked up on supplies and hopped on the next boat out of Gateon Port. Story So Far Of Seals and Men In Of Seals and Men Joey lands in Port Barley and decides to take a look around. He starts by perusing the various shops until he comes across a bookstore. Indulging in his love of books, Joey runs into a young man by the name of Vincent Waters akin to himself, and the two start off something like a friendship very awkwardly. The two make small talk about their futures and Vincent begins panicking from the social interaction and takes off, leaving his book behind. Seeking to return his book, Joey follows him and saves Vincent from a difficult situation and gets invited over to where he is staying at Sebastien Beauregard's house. Joey departs for a motel after getting a very vague interest in traveling together from Vincent and in the morning the two take the same detour and meet at a fair going on in Barley. Joey purchases a moon stone and earns some money from riding a mechanical Tauros, and later wins a Spinda plushie from a minigame. Since they still had time before taking the Starlight Cruise to Fidona, the two trainers decided to take up a Coordination Intro Class at the Barley Practice Contest Hall. The RP ends with them receiving Eevees for participation and then docking the Starlight Cruise en route to Fidona. Battles *Contest Style Double Battle: Claw and Jet versus Numel and Voltorb : Loss Castle Vonmoto Story Summ. Battles 20,000 Corsola Under the Sea In 20,000 Corsola Under the Sea Joey and Vincent embark on the S.S. Starlight, headed for Fidona. While there, he awkwardly meets and challenges Twila Reanne to a battle. After the battle, the two head below deck and have dinner in a restaurant. The boat then lurches dangerously to one side, and Joey makes his way to the deck to see what's going on. The cruise has hit turbulent waters and Joey follows the beckoning of a mysterious Raticate, later known to be Sinbad, and dives overboard with scuba gear. Joey discovers a predicament with the Corsola population and runs into a Sharpedo pack. He escapes with injuries of hearing loss, a torn leg, and various bruises and decompression sickness. The boat is blocked from their Fidona route and makes an emergency route to Petropolis docks. Battles *Single Battle 2 vs 2 : Kimiko vs Makuhita, Loss; Babylon vs Ralts, Loss; *Jet versus Sharpedo horde: no technical knockouts; Starfall Field Story Summ. Battles Items *P★DA *Neon Green Backpack Pokeball x4 First Aid Kit: Potions x3 Antidote x2 Parlyz Heal x2 Lum Berries x3 Scent Case: Excite Scent x2 Vivid Scent x3 Joy Scent x5 Spinda Plushie Spinda Stadium Blanket Spinda Ink Pen Notebook Emerald Green Pajama Set Black with green trim wet suit Pokemon Claw Lv. 24 Ability: Keen Eye Male Tackle, Sand-Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Twister Being Joey's first pokemon in Pyrite Town, these two have bonded over their shared poverty. The Pidgey was first seen pecking trash out of a dumpster to eat. Now, he's also going to share Joey's recovery in Agate Village to Furoh. The Pidgey is becoming softer and the pair are trying to teach each other kindness. He also shares a lot of the gentler, shy traits with Joey, but that doesn't mean he can't get annoyed at over zealous Jet's antics. He's been known to harness a jealous, anti-social side, eschewing from crowds and people. He is the most mature of all of Joey's Pokemon, but that is only to be expected. Kimiko looks up to him, and Jet doesn't understand his seriousness. However, the Seel keeps an open-mind and respects the Bird. Team efforts still need work though. Claw tolerates Jet in most i>cases, and he tends to be very protective of Kimiko. Jet Lv. 23 Ability: Thick Fat Male Headbutt, Growl, Water Sport, Icy Wind, Encore, Ice Shard, Rest, Aqua Ring Jet is a very playful Seel that probably lived out his life in Agate Village, swimming in the bountiful water and playing underneath the waterfall. Jet and Joey first met while Joey spent some time working in the local daycare learning to care for Pokemon. Jet is very brave and outgoing, and can sometimes be a bit bossy, which doesn't always sit right with Claw. But when push comes to shove, Jet usually secedes to the flying-type. While being playful, Jet is trying to learn good behavior as much as Joey is trying to teach him. Kimiko Lv. 17 Female Sing, Charm, Defense Curl, Pound, Sweet Kiss, Copycat Kimiko was the last pokemon to be born before Joey left for Furoh. Her name means "upright, righteous" as she was in a good condition when hatched. She's a typical, curious baby, but hardly a loudmouth. Joey usually carries her around in his arms when the situation allows. He's careful to keep a close eye over her, as is Claw. Jet, however, feels the baby needs more adventure in her life, and chaos usually ensues his well-intentioned actions. Babylon Lv. 9 Ability: Adaptibility Male Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping Hand, Sand-Attack, Covet (egg move) Babylon was the last Eevee available to participants of a practice contest in Port Barley. From what Joey can tell, the small puppy Pokemon lived a pampered life that is lived by pedigreed Pokemon, and in result the Pokemon's fur is beautiful, but the Pokemon himself is slightly lazy, enjoying frequent naps, and gourmand, enjoying frequent (if sneaked) snacks, and is pudgy. Wild Pokemon "Sinbad" Lv. ?? Ability: Guts Male As of late, a wild Raticate has been following Joey around for no reason the trainer can decipher. Meeting and working together on the S.S. Starlight during a Sharpedo attack, the two bonded. This Raticate was named Sinbad and glorified through stories from the sailors for causing mysterious mischief while it lived on the ship. Answering to nobody, this Pokemon has a very independent and aloof nature, that is apparent. But underlying the surface, boils a strong penchant for bravery, virtue, and adventure. Category:Characters